Star of the Forgotten
by Jezzaanne
Summary: Second star on the right- Neverland. First star- Netherworld. A place ruled by darkness and fear, When Wendy is whisked away by a shadow girl of the Night, she is placed into the role of caring for cursed Lost Kids that turn into Beasts. As Isolde decales War against Darkness, Peter Pan declares War against his Sister. Isolde. OC/OC.. Peter/Wendy
1. Regret

**Hi everybody, here I am again poking my nose into more stories.. Here I have gotten a fascination with Peter Pan.. I have always loved the Disney and the live action film and decided to make my own adaptation of it. My story may seem a little depressing and sad at the start but I must inform you, this story will be a happy one.. I hope..**

**But this is just a story I am poking at and if i get enough positive feedback I shall update more. But I am working on my other title 'Silhouettes' and if this story gains popularity I will juggle accordingly. Ok here are the first few chapters of 'Star of the Forgotten'.**

Chapter 1- 

Regret

_Most times it is the doubt and the regret that weighs one's spirit down._

Wendy Darling hummed her way through her house. The sun was darkening outside and a soft breeze fluttered the curtains as she walked into the nursery. She set down the pitcher of water on the small cabinet beside the door and went over to the window to gently close it but not shutting it entirely.

As she did so she couldn't help but smile to herself serenely. She refrained a giggle and turned around to see the lumbering figure of Nana stride in.

The large Newfoundland had her small nurse hat on that had precariously slipped from her head and shaking hers Wendy went over and fixed it up for her when she finally asked a question. "You would tell me if 'he' came back wouldn't you Nana?" Wendy stood back folding her hands behind her back. Nana lifted her large brown eyes to Wendy then sniffed indignantly. She went over to the rumpled beds and smoothed the blankets out with her paw.

Wendy smiled still shaking her head.

She knew that Nana didn't have a particularly high opinion of that particular 'he'. Nana may have been a dog but she had her intelligence. When Wendy had moved out of the Nursery, Nana had even gone through the lengths to make sure that the window in Wendy's room was locked at night.

Wendy picked up some stray items that had been thrown haphazardly onto the floor and put them into the toy chest that sat at the foot of Michael's bed.

The boys were still allowed to play games and tell stories of Peter Pan.

But Wendy had to walk the path of growing up.

She was almost 15 now, the absolute limit to go to Neverland and Wendy never stopped wishing. Peter would have to be that age as well so Wendy had a glimmer of hope that danced in her chest.

Growing up didn't stop Wendy from dreaming and wishing to return to Neverland. Growing up was hard and difficult, something that Wendy did not enjoy. She was constantly looked down upon, rebuffed or rebuked. Her storytelling was frowned down upon and Wendy was forced to become somebody she didn't know and very much disliked.

She prayed to the second star on the right every night, wishing to be taken away. She regretted coming home.

She walked to the doorway of the bedroom and saw the silhouettes of her brothers coming up the stairs. When they appeared, they both wore identical expressions of fear and sadness.

Wendy inwardly groaned and ushered them into the Nursery. Nana snuffed in annoyance and pushed the door closed with her head.

As she did so, there was a loud, sharp slap that resonated through out the entire Darling residence.

It had happened again.

Wendy sat on Michael's bed and hugged both of her brothers to her with a suffocating grip. Their once incredibly loving parents were once again, fighting. Ever since Father, George Darling had lost his job at the Bank, he lost his mind with it, taking it all out on Mother, Mary Darling.

Everything had gone downhill from there; the family had no money and was set to lose their entire house. Wendy was old enough to understand and know all of the dire consequences. But she had over and over again tried to conceal it from her brothers John and Michael.

The silence had become their mortal enemy, as they heard Mother yell, her voice angry. "No more will I suffer by your hand George Darling. I have had enough, enough of everything, I'm going."

Michael gasped and Wendy panicked, she took in a deep breath, her mind was in an absolute whirl. She would usually tell a story but unable to properly think she said, "Boys, remember when we first met Peter Pan?"

It was by far their fondest memory and usually got all their minds off their predicaments and troubled times.

She rushed on, hearing the shouting get even louder downstairs. "He took us to Neverland, we flew over London and we soared right on until morning?" Wendy watched her brothers start to remember and she continued, "And we saw Hook, he tried to fire cannons at us but he failed terribly! We met the Lost Boys as well, do you remember their names?"

At her question Michael brightened, "Oh Wendy, I remember them, there was Slightly."

Wendy chuckled, smiling at her baby brother, "What outfit did her wear Michael?"

John piqued up, "Why he wore the Fox costume." Michael frowned "didn't he wear the Rabbit suit?" Wendy shook her head and John replied "No he didn't that was-." he didn't get to finish when Michael exclaimed, "oh silly me, that was Nibbs." The boys laughed and John said, "Cubby was the boy bear." "Then there was Toodles the skunk" Michael added and then at the same time the boys said together, "and the racoon twins."

Wendy giggled lightly but her smile dropped when she still heard the yelling downstairs.

* * *

_She flew through the darkness of the clouds, the water flicking her face as she flew._

_Below her, London shone brightly and the lights hurt her eyes. Violet eyes narrowed and she began her descent._

_The moon shone its silver light upon her as she darted through the buildings. It wasn't a night to be out, but she needed to escape. Her tortures were far too troublesome to comprehend._

_Through her thin starry garments a small head with orange eyes regarded her and a soft voice hissed within her soul, "You are foolish, not are you only endangering yourself, but the others as well. Using your ability to fly shouldn't be used for this."_

"_Hush" she rebuked the shadow, "I shall use it accordingly, if there is to be punishment I shall go to receive it, but I need to do this."_

_The buildings got closer and closer and a certain house on the corner came into sight. She flew into the shadows under on of the windows where there was a lot of shouting._

_The shadows flickered and all she heard were the words of an angry man._

"_So you are going to leave everything behind Mary? Even your children?" he said it as a sneer and a deathly soft female voice came out. _

"_You have broken me George, I care for nothing, the children will not lift my broken spirit they will forever be a burden on my soul."_

_From beneath the window the girl frowned, her eyes hardening dangerously. What a cruel thing to say, even by her standards. Her hands fluttered to her chest as the shadows burned them. Her ears, sensitive to all around her picked up soft children's laughter. Those three children had no idea._

_Then the father spoke again, "So you will leave them Mary? Just to inform you, when you leave they will not be staying with me. I have no money as it is. I do not need those three leeching off me."_

_The mother spoke, "Fine, choose an orphanage then George, I will leave you with their hatred." _

"_Oh that's what you think Mary; the kids would know that their mother walked out on them, not a care in their life. The hatred is put upon your shoulders." The man, George spoke in a sarcastic tone. _

"_How dare you" hissed the mother._

_The shadows licked at the window frame and the black sky peeked in to see the mother shout accusingly, "I blame you George, may the bowels of the earth swallow you whole and you suffer in Hell for the rest of Eternity." _

_The mother spun on her heels and walked out of them room. The girls in the shadows darted up the house and saw three children upon one of the two beds. The girl looked terribly concerned the shadows thought._

"_So that is the one that he likes" her soul whispered in disdain. She looked down briefly to the creature in her coat and hissed, "Do not mention him, I say quiet and leave me to do this." _

_She glanced back through the window and to the left of her the window blazed with light and creeping over the shadows the window panes made the girl looked in and saw the mother packing._

_So she was indeed going to leave everything behind._

* * *

Wendy gasped as echoing footsteps made their way up. They weren't heavy footfalls as they walked past and Wendy knew that it was Mother. She was on her way to bed. She heard the light click on from the room beside the Nursery and then was followed by a large dragging sound.

What on Earth was Mother doing?

Michael looked up to Wendy in fear and voiced her thought, "What is Mother doing Wendy?" John looked at her as well and all Wendy could do was answer helplessly, "I don't know."

Nana rested her head in Wendy's lap groaning and whining and Wendy didn't know whether or not to go and check what her mother was doing.

Mary Darling had been terribly distant from her children. Even acting that they didn't exist, it only heightened Wendy's hesitation.

Finally John whispered, "Its quiet." He looked at both siblings "Do you think mother is in bed?"

In answer to his question, the light next door clicked off and the door creaked as it was fully opened. There were sluggish footfalls like Mother was holding something heavy. Wendy's eyes widened, Nana yelped softly as the Eldest Darling child went to the door and opened it.

John and Michael were right behind her and they all saw Mother walking down the stairs with a large suitcase in her hands. She didn't even look back at them; she pulled the suitcase down the stairs where they heard Father say in a low rough voice, "So you're leaving, that's it then!"

Then Mother said in a soft voice, "I won't come back George, goodbye."

The front door opened and shut and Wendy ran to the window and threw them open to see her Mother walking away. "Mother" she cried, "Mother please don't leave us, Mother!" Their Mother didn't even falter or stop, she walked out of sight and she was gone.

Wendy felt the bite of tears and spun around to see John and Michael already crying. They ran to her and Wendy hugged them both tightly and Michael cried, "Why doesn't she love us anymore?" and John said tearfully, "She simply left us!"

It broke Wendy's heart and they all fell back against the seat under the window. They all cried their hearts and souls out. Long after they had settled, the brothers had fallen asleep and Wendy was dozing.

She woke immediately when the front door opened, she saw Father walk out. He coughed once then walked away also.

Wendy had no more tears left to cry.

* * *

"_I knew it" the girl hissed. She re-adjusted her black hat and pushed off from the roof. She saw Wendy, the eldest staring after her retreating father. She couldn't risk being seen, she raised her hands to the dark sky and evaporated into the dark mist encircling her._

_She floated down the street after George Darling. He walked down numerous streets until he reached an abandoned back alley._

_A lone tree grew in the centre, its branches protruding out in different angles. _

_George approached the tree and from his coat he brandished a rope. The shadow girl's eyes glinted; she could taste the fear and the death already. The creature from her coat hissed in satisfaction and whispered, "I will be eating tonight after all."_

_George Darling climbed the tree and hung the rope off a high branch and all the girl saw was the fashioned hangman's noose. She watched the rope go around the man's neck and then he simply stood there and began to sob._

_Tears fell and the shadows seethed, "He is chickening out, if he doesn't jump I will push him." _

_The girl frowned, the man was a coward. Her darkness pulsed with pleasure but the small part she called her moral conscience was enraged. He abandoned 3 children, giving her a more arduous job to perform without being caught._

_Now he let his cowardice show even more. With more venom to kill a death adder, the girl spiralled up the tree and onto the branch. _

_The mist gathered next to George and his eyes were drawn to the accumulating mist and his lips parted in a silent scream. Her head appeared from the fog revealing long pointed teeth. She hissed menacingly and then she landed delicately on the branch as George Darling lost his balance and fell. The branch jerked violently and the air was filled with coking noises before it was all silent again._

_Suddenly the girl hissed in pain as her shadow creature slithered from her garments and snaked towards the now dead body. It transformed into a fine black mist and entered the ear._

_It was eating the soul before it died, she shook her head as the blood fell from the mouth of the dead man and the mist came out before it transformed into a huge shadow wolf with menacing red eyes. It glared at the girl and snarled savagely. She simply scoffed and hissed, "There, I got you your last soul, you are complete, happy now?" she stared at the body as she jumped back down to earth. She snarled "Selfish man."_

_She shook her head and then averted her eyes back to the shadow wolf, "You better get back inside me Wolfie, you can't live for five minutes after you're fully extracted like that, and I really don't feel like dying tonight."_

_She opened her arms and the wolf lunged at her fangs dripping with blood. There was a flurry of shadows when the two different entities became one and her creature hissed as it melted back into its rightful half of the soul. _

"_You underestimate my power."_

_The girl snorted, "Well five minutes of extraction is better than thirty five seconds."_

"_Well I don't have to extract again" the voice said, "I can shape change now, so I can always leave a bit of myself in you while I do what I want to do."_

_The girl scoffed, "I know, just don't kill us ok? I take care of you; let you leech off my heart and soul to turn you into this willingly. _

_She took off into the sky and said darkly, "Most others at home would kill you leeches, if I get found to have you Tsilla, they'll pull you out."_

_She flew through the shadows and finally her shadow creature, Tsilla, said "I know, I will be careful, I am grateful for letting me in the way you did."_

_They were silent for a moment and the girl murmured when she saw the Darling household. "You aren't going to like this Tsilla, but we need to go to Neverland first."_

* * *

Wendy woke groggily when the lamplight distorted briefly. She had never been much of a deep sleeper, she looked around the Nursery as the lights flickered again and she heard Nana whimper fearfully.

Nana was never afraid and now Wendy was terrified. She unwedged herself from the still sleeping figures of John and Michael and glanced around for the dog.

"Nana" she whispered, "come on Nana, where are you?" she froze when she saw a looming silhouette of a person on the wall.

It couldn't be Peter Pan

Wendy spun around to the open window but saw nobody there. Fear coursed through her and unintentionally she whimpered. The light went out suddenly.

Bathed in misty, silvery moonlight Wendy jumped and heard Nana whimper again.

Wendy bit her lip, and then from the shadows a large black wolf appeared. His eyes were fixed on Wendy.

Then the light flicked back on, waking John and Michael.

When Wendy saw a girl and a wolf in the bedroom all she did was scream.


	2. Isolde

Chapter 2

Isolde

_I don't believe in fate or destiny, I believe in various degrees of hatred, paranoia and abandonment. However much of that gets heaped upon you that it doesn't really matter… its only a matter of how much you can take and what it does to you- _Henry Rollins.

* * *

The girl bared fangs as Wendy screamed bloody murder, she thrust out her hands and shadows pulled the windows shut with a loud bang. John and Michael yelped in fear as they saw the fear in the centre of the room.

The wolf growled and looked to the girl who finally demanded harshly, "Keep screaming and I will pull out your tongue." The shadows flickered around her and Wendy whimpered "Who are you?"

The two girls eyed each other off and Wendy got to her brothers and walked around the stranger. She simply moved to the window and finally said, "Who am I?" she gazed to her wolf that instantly turned into a raven and perched on her shoulder.

"I am Isolde."

Wendy felt the fear clenching in her chest and she said, "What's that bird or wolf, whatever that thing is?"

The girl frowned sneering, "He is not a 'thing', this is Tsilla, he is an Ethereal, a shape shifter of the darkness." She scowled, "Do not say anything about my Tsilla got it!" her fangs were bared and Wendy nodded in haste.

John and Michael stared at her with their eyes wide in shock.

The girl was highly peculiar and Wendy took the opportunity to take her features in.

She couldn't shake the feeling that this girl, who named herself Isolde, resembled Peter Pan.

She had long dark locks that had been twirled up with onyx pins. Her brimmed hat adorned with black gems cast a shadow over half of her face. But Wendy was able to see large violet eyes framed by long dark lashes.

Her eyes

Isolde's eyes were sad, yet wise. There were dark patches of knowledge that seemed to haunt the young girl's face far too much that made Wendy feel uncomfortable.

The bird made an odd noise then turned into an ermine like creature with large vampiric fangs. It crawled along Isolde's neck and clung to the fabrics of her midnight garments.

Wendy finally muttered, "What made you come here Isolde?"

The girl waved her off shrugging her shoulders, "misfortune." She gazed at John and Michael before back to Wendy. "I'll say I would be better suited than you hauling your backsides to the Kensington Gardens." Her eyes flickered briefly and Wendy gasped, "What do you-?"

She didn't get to finish when Isolde gave them all a smouldering glance, "Yes we are going to Neverland." Then she thrust a finger at Wendy snarling, "But you have to give me your word that you will help me."

Wendy was overjoyed, her sadness clouded a bit. "Sure" she answered; she would do anything to go back to Neverland again. This time, she wouldn't come home.

Isolde lowered her hand watching Wendy wearily then sniffed, "You may as well get the dog as well, I'm ready to go."

* * *

Michael had a lead on Nana when he hesitantly asked the shadow girl, "We can't fly without pixie dust, how do we get to Neverland?" Wendy and John looked to Isolde also who scoffed, "Fairies, parasites that are given far too much glory."

Her eyes hardened, "I don't need dust, it makes me sneeze." She went to the window and the Ethereal; Tsilla raced up her arm and was instantly bathed in silver moonlight.

Isolde made a small noise then slightly lifted off the ground. She spun around to the three frightened children and one terrified dog and said, "I don't wait, so you better keep up."

She threw her hands forward and the room was a flurry of shadows. Wendy was thrown into the air roughly by the shadows and she heard Isolde, "fly or ride Tsilla, you know exactly what I am like." Wendy saw the creature dart into Isolde's clothing and she said, "Hurry up or we all die." True to her word, the girl darted from the window and the Darling children and dog followed.

Isolde didn't ponder, Wendy examined, it was like the girl was running away from somebody, fleeing and hiding in the shadows.

Making sure her brothers were ok with a frightened Nana, Wendy revelled in flying again before she whipped through the shadows to catch up to Isolde. Wanting to know more about this mysterious girl.

Then Wendy was overcome with a dark thought, what if Isolde was in leagues with the pirates? Wendy felt suddenly scared and she reprimanded herself mentally for putting her family in grave danger. Isolde couldn't be trusted at all, she had mentioned Neverland once and Wendy had been all over her.

As she approached the girl, Wendy saw all the shadows obscure London entirely and was shocked when Isolde spoke.

"I'm taking all of you to Neverland Wendy, then I have business to finally settle." they were whisked high above the clouds and high into the stars. There, Wendy saw Isolde's eyes soften as she ran her fingers through the sparkles of the midnight sky. Suddenly she looked like a vulnerable lost girl. All harshness and evil aside she was just like Wendy.

Tsilla reached his head out, then a small paw emerged and whipped a star from the sky. It was incredibly nimble and fast. As quickly as he appeared he vanished again.

Wendy watched intently as the stars on Isolde's clothes shifted, and glitter streamed behind her.

But she was evil.

Wendy did not dare think that aloud. She wasn't safe yet. The darkness thinned out and Isolde called out, "Morning, get ready to reach into Neverland." The sun burst through and in the star Wendy saw her beloved island of Neverland.

She turned her head to hear and see John and Michael cheering. The youngest holding the leash of a cowering Nana.

"Alright", barked Isolde, her bite coming back into her voice, "Joyrides over, it ends here." She spun around and brought the shadows back to her at blinding speed.

Suddenly Wendy and her family found themselves hurtling towards the wave of the ocean. Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs as she free-falled from the clouds. Her scream echoed right out through the Neverland before she barricaded into the waves. Water enveloped her and as she broke the surface gasping she heard Isolde screeching out in cruel laughter.

The girl twirled in the air laughing before lowering herself to the water when Wendy demanded furiously, "Why did you do that for?" Isolde bared her fangs into a smirk when she answered, "A siren, to alert your presence."

She floated along watching the children swim ashore before she added, "There was no way I was letting you all off that easy, it's against my nature to be nice."

As Wendy stumbled ashore she glanced at Isolde, her eyes were narrowed and glinting. But deeper into the violet eyes, Wendy saw the glowering untruth that had been told and quickly gathered that Isolde acted cruelly to protect something.

Suddenly from the trees there was a scuffle and instantaneous yells of shock and fury. Arrows flung out from the foliage and Isolde screeched out in displeasure. As the arrows hurtled towards her, she flung out her hand and the arrows dissipated in shadowy blue flames.

The Lost Boys appeared all eyes on the hovering Isolde who immediately mocked, "Oh, what are a bunch of little kids going to do?"

She darted and flew in a quick circle her eyes flashing to darker shades of violet.

"Stop" Wendy yelled, "She helped us, she needs our-" she looked up as a shadow raced over the sand and she screamed desperately, "no, Peter, STOP!"

* * *

Peter Pan hurtled over the sand a menacing shout ripping from his chest. He flung himself at Isolde who shrieked and her eyes went a fiery red colour. Shadows whipped around her and her hat and her long dark tresses of hair billowed from her.

Two lithe figures collided and fell upon the sand and Peter shouted, "I told you Isolde, you were banished from Neverland."

The sand settled and Isolde shot to the sky and shrieked, her fangs bared. "You wouldn't hold it forever against your sister would you Peter Pan."

The whole beach seemed to grow silent and Wendy dare believe what she had heard. Isolde had a long, dark royal blue dagger in her hand, then barked putting it away, "I bring no harm as of yet Peter, how dare you attack me."

She landed on her feet lithely watching everybody with a critical eye. Wendy finally sputtered, "S-sister, you never told me." Isolde spat back, "You never asked."

She backed towards the water and Peter snapped, "What darkness do you bring with you to Neverland Isolde?" the girl blinked her large eyes in mock innocence before reaching down and scooping her hat up from the ground. Her long dark hair hung in her face before she gestured to the Darling children, "I will bother?" she smirked.

It instantly dropped when a chiming sound rang through the trees. A glittering golden light appeared and up above Neverland, the sky went an angry black colour and thunder rumbled in an angry manner.

"Tinkerbell", Wendy breathed and as the fairy appeared Isolde's arms opened and from her chest, blackness spewed out and the Ethereal wolf, Tsilla erupted out and landed on the sand snarling.

Peter pushed Wendy away and demanded, "Slightly, get everybody away from here it isn't safe." He drew his sword and from the blackness Isolde drew a sword as well, the blade was a deep shade of indigo and the hilt was a royal blue, the same colour her dagger was.

She took to the sky and Tsilla roared at Tinkerbell as Peter exclaimed in disgust, "You have been infected, is that why Isolde?"

Isolde gripped the sword tightly, "You have no idea you dolt, you think life is all a game? You are wrong, you are so wrong" she snarled, "You knew I would come back Peter, you always knew. So why did you not tell anybody?"

Peter watched Isolde's moves carefully before he spat, "You are a Nether Isolde, you are not my sister." Isolde's eyes blazed an angry red before the two locked swords.

Wendy ushered her brothers into the trees and Nana whined out in fright.

Tsilla the Ethereal stood off against the fairy Tinkerbell and Peter fought Isolde. Both were skilled fighters and Wendy could see the light, sun-like Peter Pan whilst Isolde seemed more the dark, twilight type. A dark presence that clearly wasn't welcomed.

Isolde touched back onto the sand pushing her strength against Peter when Wendy saw the small boy, the skunk Toodles pounce upon Isolde's back. The girl howled in surprise and flung the boy around.

They both fell onto the sand and Isolde had her sword held to Toodles' throat. For Wendy, time moved in slow motion. She was able to see Isolde's flame red eyes bore down onto the Lost Boy. Suddenly her features changed, her eyes turned back to violet and a look of absolute horror adorned the shadow girl's face. Her eyes flickered to loathe and she seemed to fight with herself before tears sprung to her eyes and she threw the sword away. That's where Peter and Tink both sprung upon her.

Isolde had seen herself reflected in the boy's eyes. Terror filled her, 'What was she doing'? Her breath hitched and with terror it bit back her anger. He was just a boy; she nearly killed him when she so desperately tried to protect her own.

Her band, her gang. They needed her.

Thinking of their sufferance, tears filled Isolde's eyes and she threw the sword away as if it were a snake. She screeched and howled as she was tackled by Peter and the fairy Tinkerbell. She was held tightly and Wendy exclaimed, "Peter, please."

Isolde looked to the sky, her eyes worried and Wendy raced over the sand to her friends. She stopped abruptly when Isolde screeched wrenching an arm free from Peter and pointed to her. "You promised to help me, you come with me."

Wendy hesitated and Peter yelled "You cant Wendy, Isolde is evil, she will pull you into the darkness, she can't be trusted at all."

_Evil, evil, evil_

The word resonated around Wendy's head and fright pooled in her stomach. She trusted Peter, not Isolde. But then again, Peter had never told her that he had a sister either. Now Wendy found herself utterly confused and unsure herself.

She watched Isolde surprisingly stop struggling against her brother and stared at her with wide, dark violet eyes, "you aren't going to help me?" she asked in a hard voice that anger clearly audible, "'you will break your promise?" she jerked against Peter once before raising her voice, "Peter is a liar, bigger than what I am, do not fool yourself because he has a halo of light.

She bared her teeth then. They were fangs and from behind the struggling pair Tsilla roared and Peter shouted to Wendy, "its ok Wendy, I wouldn't lie to you." his eyes hardened, "my sister is infected by the darkness, that parasite lives in her body."

Isolde wrenched her arm away, her eyes large and devoid of emotion. Her gaze wandered upwards and Wendy followed her look as well and in the sky, clouds cascaded through the vast blueness and it created a thick dark cover over the sun.

Instantly, Neverland was put under darkness and Isolde's voice was heard in a deathly soft voice, "You haven't won Peter, while I'm still breathing I will never let you escape your sins."


	3. Hiding the Truth

Chapter 3

Hiding The Truth

_Deception is a cruel act… it often has many players on different stages that corrode the soul- _Donna. A. Favours

_

* * *

_

Wendy swallowed a large lump in her throat as the darkness surrounded both Isolde and her wolf Tsilla. Abruptly the darkness dissipated and the sunlight brightened up the beach. Peter was illuminated in a golden glow and instantly Wendy forgot her predicament for the time being and a large smile stretched along her face.

Her chest swelled with happiness and she was hit with the realisation.

'She was in Neverland, she was here to stay'.

She couldn't believe it.

Pure joy launched Wendy forward and she flung her arms around Peter's neck and cried, "Oh Peter, I am so happy to see you, words cannot describe how happy I am." She buried her face into the warmth of Peter's chest and she heard him say, laughing. "Oh of course you would be happy to see me again Wendy."

Wendy lifted her head and smiled warmly up at Peter. He then put his arms around her hesitantly and he said "Are you only visiting us again Wendy?" his voice sounded glum and Wendy said drawing away, "Oh no, no you don't understand Peter, my brothers and I are here to stay, I can be everybody's mother again." The second she uttered the word 'Mother', the pain whip lashed right through her happiness and stung her chest.

Instantly Peter's face was concerned and a hint of pain was evidently clear, "Wendy-."

But before Peter could finish, Wendy interrupted him and said, "No! I really do mean it, Peter, just-", she sighed "something happened and our misfortune bought your sister, Isolde, then said that she needed our help."

Peter's face went dark and he almost snarled, "Probably to feed her parasite your soul." Suddenly an unfathomable look flashed across his face and his mouth clamped shut.

Wendy took a step backwards and gazed at Peter. His green eyes were veiled with a shadowed look and his mouth was set in a rigid straight line. Wendy asked her next question cautiously, "Why do you hate your sister so Peter?"

She saw something register in his eyes and he replied in a flat voice, "Something went wrong."

It was all he said.

He looked to the clear sky and then back to the trees where John and Michael and the Lost Boys stood. By the blank expression on Peter's face, Wendy instantly knew that he didn't recognise her brothers from the first time.

Wendy reprimanded him gently forcing a smile onto her face. "You know John and Michael, Peter, they're my brothers, don't you remember." Wendy was satisfied when she saw the recognition register on Peter's face.

She turned to Michael when she heard his hopeful voice from the trees, "Will we stay here forever Wendy?"

But before the sister could answer, John answered Michael, "of course we are staying here, I wouldn't stay anywhere else unless it was here."

Wendy bit the inside of her lip a worried frown creasing her forehead. The sadness was pooling now, overcastting her bubbling happiness.

"Wendy," her name was voiced softly.

She looked back to Peter and his now solemn face.

"What happened?"

Wendy felt her stomach wrench and her eyes narrowed, "Something went wrong!" she answered abruptly and biting back a ferocious sting of tears, Wendy strode to the trees and Michael asked another question.

"Will that Shadow Girl come back Wendy?"

Wendy didn't have the slightest clue, but a knot of dread twisted in her stomach and it tightened ever so painfully.

* * *

Wendy and the boys walked back to the Hideout Tree, she heard Michael exclaim, "This is Nana, she isn't a horse, she is a dog." The Lost Boy Toodles wowed, "That there is one mighty big dog, what's its name?"

John answered in a curt voice, "_her _name is Nana, she'll take care of us, wont you Nana?"

The dog huffed nervously in response and slowly Wendy lifted her gaze to Peter who was surprisingly walking beside her. She asked, "What is everything without Hook, Peter?"

Peter glanced at her briefly before averting his eyes and said in a distracted voice.

"Very Quiet."

They continued to walk through the forest and Wendy heard the birds high up in the trees call to each other. She looked up for a moment then looked back to Peter before saying, "Peter, whatever I did, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you mad."

She then looked back down to her feet and Peter jumped back exclaiming "mad? At you Wendy", he shook his head "I'm not mad at you Wendy; it's my stupid sister I'm mad at."

He said no more and Wendy knew that he wouldn't say anything else if she asked another question about his sister. He was hiding the truth; Wendy knew it and she didn't like it.

She didn't speak again until Slightly pulled on the rope pulling up the trapdoor to the Hideout.

Wendy saw Tinkerbell sitting on a broad leaf of the tree, her usual golden light a shade of red.

All Wendy needed was an annoyed Tinkerbell to top off a problematic day.

Venturing underground Wendy found herself in the cavernous room. She couldn't help but smile when all simultaneously the boys shouted out in glee and all raced in for a massive group hug. Wendy was also pulled into the hug and the brawny Lost Boy Cubby hollered, "We have our Mother back."

"Mother" the Boys chorused cheerily and Wendy couldn't help but laugh.

Through the happiness of the Boys Wendy looked up and saw Peter standing a little distance away. His eyes were glowing and his mouth was quirked to the side.

Wendy stepped through the crowd of boys a smile gracing her lips.

Peter held out his hand and reaching out Wendy placed her hand in his. He pulled her forward gently and leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"With me, you'll never have to worry again."

Wendy took this in and the happiness started to well in her chest again. Peter smiled at her and Wendy stepped in to be embraced by the boy.

She and Peter chuckled when Toodles asked in a hopeful voice, "So are we a family now?" Wendy turned around and said trying to sound happy and determined, "Family? Of course we are a family."

Everybody cheered and Wendy swore she saw the sunlight intensify. Peter drew her close again and his whispering voice made Wendy's spine tingle.

"Thankyou Wendy."

* * *

"_I can't believe it" she snarled, Isolde hit her fist against a gnarled tree leaving a large dent in the wood. She paced along the abandoned shore of Skull Rock contemplating her options._

_Damn the sunlight._

_Damn Peter Pan_

_Her brother had ruined her life and he continued to force her to life hell over and over. She paced along the barren shore and from the depths of her soul Tsilla whispered, "You haven't failed Isolde, you haven't given up."_

_Isolde snorted roughly, "Yet." _

_She threw her arms up in distress, "Tsilla I don't know how long I can keep that up, I'm not that dependable."_

"_You're trying" Tsilla whispered._

_Isolde sighed heavily a felt the crushing heaviness descend upon her. She was tired and didn't know how much longer she would hold out. Her starlight was fading._

_She had to act fast._

_Using the shadows, Isolde launched herself into the sky gripping a bright crystal that was around her neck._

"_Ok" she whispered, "One more time, ok I can do this." She swallowed back the internal darkness making her ill and Tsilla whispered, "I got you Isolde, let's go."_

_Isolde took off into the fog and lightly smiled when Tsilla said in a proud voice, "That's my girl."_

_

* * *

_

Wendy ran through the forest, the boys somewhere behind her as she hid.

The racoon twins had sparked a game of hide and seek and everybody had gotten into the spirit. Wendy ran through the foliage and into the dappled sunlit forest clearing.

She stopped and heard a rustle through the brush. There was a flutter of shadows and Wendy saw wolfish red eyes melt into the darkness.

Biting her tongue painfully, Wendy stepped back through the clearing and hesitantly called out, "hello?"

She was greeted by silence.

Fear gripped her and she called out again, "Hello is anybody there?"

She squealed in shock and nearly fell over when there was a rustle from the canopy and Peter landed in front of her with a cocky grin on his face.

"Found you Wendy."

When he saw his worried, pale face his features grew concerned.

"Are you alright Wendy?" he stepped forward and his incredibly warm hands gripped Wendy's upper arms and his green eyes bored into Wendy's blue and Wendy stuttered out, her eyes flitting to the shadowy parts of the trees, Tinkerbell fell in front of Peter, chiming frantically. Adding to Peter's already bad mood, he said to Wendy almost harshly, "Don't do anything stupid Wendy, please, I will be back, I promise."

At that Peter launched himself into the sky with Tink in pursuit.

Not a moment after he left there were a series of crashes and yells. The Boys appeared and the Racoon Twins shook their heads simultaneously, one said, "All Peter does is worry about his sister, ever since Captain Hook died, Peter lost all his fun."

The second twin nodded, "he almost acts like an adult." The Lost Boys pulled faces of disgust and pushing his glasses up John asked, "What did his sister do?"

The faces dropped and Nibbs said sadly, "Peter loved Isolde, you could never see a brother and sister love like that, they never fought or argued."

Slightly looked to Cubby and the Bear-Boy nodded, "Peter never really told us how he and Isolde got to Neverland, Tinkerbell doesn't like Isolde, she treated her worse than she did you Wendy."

Wendy wrung her fingers together and asked, "So what happened between them."

Finally smart-alec Toodles spoke in a sullen voice, "we don't know, there was a fight at the Kensington Gardens that night, we didn't see but Isolde done something to betray Peter and that was it, she went funny after that."

Wendy looked to the sky and saw the blue sky through the gaps in the canopy.

Isolde was mad, she wanted Wendy and Wendy wasn't sure whether or not Isolde wanted to snatch her soul. Peter had said she was evil and Peter never lied did he? Wendy had that doubtful feeling that the boy she adored could be hiding the truth.

She was torn

Wendy looked back to the Boys and trying to keep her rampid thoughts and emotions in check Wendy shrugged and asked, "Well how about we do something to keep our minds off things?"

The day just seemed to get worse and worse.

Toodles smiled lightly and added rather thoughtfully, "We could go down to the Pirate Cove and look for treasure?" Everyone nodded, treasure scouting it was, they had to do something didn't they?

* * *

_Peter's trail on his sister went dead._

_Isolde was up to no good, she was here to destroy Wendy he was sure. Isolde was high up on the jealousy rank, higher than Tink. If Isolde was unhappy, she was hell-bent on making Peter unhappy as well._

_Below him, Peter saw the Indian village; maybe the elders or even the shaman could help him get rid of his sister._

_He descended into the mainland clearing and gathering area and saw Tigerlily come out of her Teepee._

_Her face brightened at the sight of him._

_Peter held his hands up in greetings and the chieftain's daughter approached him._

"_Hello Peter" she said in her soft, shy tone, "What brings you to the village?" Peter dropped his hands and said in a solemn voice, "Isolde is back and I fear she has been eaten up by the darkness, she wants everybody to suffer, can your Grandmother get any ideas?"_

_At the very mention of the name 'Isolde' Tigerlily nodded and gestured Peter forward. "My Grandmother is wise, she could help you."_

_The village elder and shaman greeted the pair with a nod of the head. Peter went into the tent and said, "Elder, you might have some answers that could help me see what Isolde wants?"_

'_Grandmother' nodded._

_Being the shaman, Grandmother knew ancient magic that helped her speak to the spirits. She was very wise and Peter respected her very much. _

_The Elder prepared a small fire in her tent and put in some small sticks. The flames were orange and crackling. Then she grabbed a small pouch from her belts underneath her furs and sprinkled some sparkling dust into the fire._

_Suddenly the flames went a vivid blue and green._

_Grandmother started a low eerie chant and the smoke billowing started to take shapes and forms._

_Peter saw Isolde and that damned parasite that had literally eaten his sister's heart and soul away. More shapes appeared and from the fire a fox leapt out and a smoky shadow of a large snake coiled around Peter and Tigerlily. A wolf howled in pain and a flurry of flames an owl and a raven flew out of the smoke hole of the tent._

_Suddenly the fire grew large and Tigerlily screamed as a tiger jumped from the fire and launched at Peter. The force knocked him back flat on his back on the dust and furs. Peter felt momentarily panicked and as he sat up he heard Isolde's voice cry out in pain and grief, calling for somebody until her smoky silhouette was eaten. Revealing a haunting laugh and vivid glowing red eyes._

_There were cries and dying yells through the fire, the cries of children._

_Peter was struck with a foreboding thought._

_Isolde was going to bring dangerous animals to Neverland and have them kill his Lost Boys and Wendy._

_Peter felt his heart thunder in his chest._

_Isolde was looking for a weakness and she had found it._

_Peter got to his feet abruptly and the illusions vanished. Tigerlily sounded frightened, "You're going to stop her, right Peter?"_

_She didn't get an answer as Peter ran from the tent._

_She looked to her Grandmother who was shaking her head. All she said was._

"_Isolde needs her brothers help."_

_

* * *

_

She fell through the small cave gasping. Her chest was collapsing and the tears stung her eyes.

She fell into a heap and Tsilla said, "A few more hours Isolde, hold on. He would know that you are trying to help." She nodded, fisting her hands in the silver cave dust, "I'm coming Emery, please hold out and keep them safe." Tears stung her eyes and she felt the gentle pressure of Tsilla misting out.

"Oh I miss him Tsilla" she whispered, "I miss them all so much, I have to go back now."

"No!" Tsilla barked, "Isolde, Emery can handle himself and manage the others, you need to get the leverage so you can set us all free."

Isolde sighed, "Well I wish Peter would just stand still and heed me out."

Tsilla sighed as well, "he is like you Isolde, an idiot could pick that you two are brother and sister."

* * *

As dusk fell over Neverland, Wendy and the boys ventured back to the tree. Toodles and Slightly lit the small candles decorated around the gathering and bedding areas.

John and Michael sat on the large fur rug in the centre and were checking small gem shards they had found in Pirate Cove.

Ever since Captain Hook died, his crew vanished along with the ship, The Jolly Roger. None of them had been seen since.

Ever since that had happened, the biggest treasure load had disappeared leaving small gems, silver and golds.

John had a sliver of ruby and held it to the light, it glinted and Michael held out one gold coin. It had been the best find of all the scout.

The Lost Boys gathered around and sat down in a huddle and Nana, gaining more and more confidence went over and flopped down beside the Boys with her tongue lolling out.

Toodles reached over and petted her head tentatively and Michael said, "Nana wont hurt you she is very friendly."

Nibbs and Cubby reached over and patted her and Nana almost groaned and rolled over. The boys laughed and rolled over each other. It was a boy and dog heap.

Wendy sat back against the bed and watched the boys play with Nana. Though she was happy, a million other emotions twisted in her stomach. She felt guilty, remorse and even regret. There was even deep fear, fearing that Isolde would take out her revenge at being betrayed.

Wendy never knew that she could think of so many things in a span of a few minutes. Her chest rattled as she took in deep nervous breaths.

How could so many things go wrong in one day? She didn't know what to think. It even made the Peter Pan, The boy that never grew up, act like an adult, as if he had grown up without Wendy realising.

He had never grown up in her stories.

She hugged her knees to her chest and let her long dark locks cascade down her face and spill down her legs. Her chest started to hurt and fog clouded her mind, it swirled in her head and a soft voice whispered, "nothing is as it seems Wendy."

She jumped suddenly, is if somebody had whispered that right into her ear. She had swore that somebody had been beside her.

She sat up straight and the Boys were still playing on the furs.

She yelped when Peter suddenly appeared, Wendy saw a glimpse of the sky, it was still dusk.

Frowning in puzzlement she asked, "Why isn't it dark out?"

Peter scowled and shook his head and the Racoon twins said together, "It doesn't get dark in Neverland, it hasn't gotten dark in a long time."

Peter shot them a death stare and they both quietened down averting Peter's cold gaze. Wendy was still befuddled. She didn't even get an answer.

She saw Tinkerbell hovering with a tiny scowl on her face and even she was shaking her head.

Peter left the bedding chamber and walked to the adjoining room. Everybody stared after him sadly and Wendy decided to walk after him and get some answers.

Something was going on.

Peter was leaning against the large tree root that snaked down the earth. He looked tired and worried and he tried to look away when he saw Wendy approach.

Sighing, Wendy strode up to him and put her hands on his face, forcing him to look in her eye.

"Peter", she started sighing, "What on earth is happening? This isn't the Peter Pan I know."

Her gaze was full of sorrow and Peter said softly "I'm sorry Wendy." There was an expression that Wendy didn't recognise in Peter's eyes and she said, "You have to tell me what Isolde did Peter, maybe if we just give her the help she wants she will leave us alone." Suddenly Peter's eyes sparked with fury and he snapped, "I'm not becoming food for her 'pet'. Nor am I going to give Neverland up without a fight."

His mouth clamped shut again and Wendy whispered feeling the sting of tears, "I don't know why you don't trust me Peter." She let go of his face and her hands were caught by Peter's as she dropped them.

She looked at him and he whispered, "you shouldn't worry about my problems Wendy, when everything goes away and all is good again we will all have fun again."

A smile graced his lips and he leant forward gently and kissed Wendy on the cheek. It was quick but soft and when he pulled away he had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Had to try it" he snickered and Wendy felt her ears and her cheeks go flaming hot.

Without letting go of her hands Peter pulled her back into the bed chamber were. He whispered in her ear, "I think I may need a story Wendy."

"_Stupid, pitiful, weak, my brother is getting foolish, I will get that 'Wendy' girl tonight. No more fooling around."_

Wendy told the real story of Cinderella. As she got swept up into the magic of story telling, Wendy noticed the dreamy, tired expressions of her boys. Peter sat up insisting he keep an eye out. He noticed everybody getting tired and said for everybody to go to sleep.

Nobody protested, as Wendy got ready for bed she walked to where Peter was. He glanced down at her and she said softly, "goodnight Peter."

Through a small gap between the earth and the tree, Wendy saw the light sky. No darkness had fallen, it was dusk. The sun had stopped at the horizon, frozen in place.

How long had that been happening for?

Wendy crawled over John and settled in next to Michael and Nana at her feet. She was tired, very much so. She sent one last glance to Peter, who happened to be also glancing her way. He sent a soothing grin, "I'll keep an eye out Wendy, "go to sleep." Wendy obliged and shut her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"_Ok Tsilla, I'm going in."_

Wendy woke in a cold sweat.

She sat upright in her bed and through the dim light she saw all the boys sprawled all out on each other.

Wendy's eyes sought out Peter and smiled when she saw the slouched silhouette of the boy still upon the tree branch.

He had fallen asleep.

Wendy couldn't blame him, Peter had been worrying for to much and needed to rest.

Wendy lied back down, content on listening to the nocturnal world outside. She almost dozed off when she heard a deathly whisper in her ear, _"make one noise or we will slit your throat." _

Wendy saw shadows coiling around her arm and out of the corner of her eye, Wendy saw a glint of purple steel.

Isolde and Tsilla had gotten her.

The girl wrapped Wendy in shadows and hissed "If you want answers Wendy, you _will _help me."

A low chuckle was heard in her head, "You're coming with us Wendy, whether you like it or not. You are coming to the Netherworld."

* * *

**Ok everyone, if you liked that please leave some comments and feedback on how you like the story.. I will update more regularly when I see that people like my story.. Until then you will find me on 'Silhouettes'**

**Peace out**


	4. The Netherworld

**Hello everybody, I have put up another chapter of 'Star of the Forgotten'. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but it has the introduction of one of my favourite characters now :) Wendy's purpose to Isolde would be pretty obvious now.. So read along and most of all enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Netherworld

"_Hush now Wendy, Neverland is normal, completely normal. Come with me, I bet the notorious Peter Pan never told you about me or the Netherworld especially._

_Ha! Everything you know is a lie and I'm here to show you the truth. _

* * *

Wendy still saw a starless sky as she stumbled over the protruding tree branches; she saw that the sky wasn't dusk-like but now of an early dawn.

Isolde pushed her out and hissed, "Hurry up, if we miss the dawn we can't get out of this cursed place." She grabbed her hand and barked, "Come on Tsilla, we don't have time."

Wendy gasped as the shadows enveloped them and Isolde raced towards the lightening sky. The breath was knocked out of Wendy and the girl was set on getting out of Neverland.

They flew high up into the sky and as dawn hit, the sun erupted out from the horizon and a dazzle of colours made Wendy's head spin.

It got intensely bright and Wendy shut her eyes tightly, she was able to see the light behind her eyelids.

She kept them firmly shut until she saw that the light had reduced dramatically, Isolde grumbled in a harsh voice, "Finally."

Wendy opened her eyes hesitantly and saw that they were flying through a dark, thick fog. The light continued to dissipate and Wendy asked in a small frightened voice, "Where are we going?"

There was silence for a long moment before Isolde finally murmured, "Not a nice place."

Wendy was quiet for a minute before she asked again, "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

Isolde chuckled darkly then much to Wendy's relief, said; "No, I won't kill you, I need your help, you won't be very useful to me if you are dead will you?" Her dark violet eyes bore into Wendy's, she shook her head and stammered feebly, "um-no!"

Since Isolde was in a good enough mood to answer her questions, Wendy finally managed to stutter out, "I-Isolde why do you need my help so badly?" Isolde sighed and Wendy noticed that the girl's eyes darted around the fog nervously before she said, "You will find out when we get there."

The pair erupted from the fog and Wendy saw a darkened sky instantly light up with soft stars.

So Isolde was Twilight whereas Peter governed the Sunlight.

Wendy asked, "So where's 'there'?"

Isolde slowed her pace and reached her free hand up, "It's a place called-" she trailed off before she finished sighing, "It's called the Netherworld, it's where I live."

She pulled her hand down and Wendy gasped in wonder when Isolde opened her hand and on her palm lay a tiny crystal.

"Is that a star?" Wendy gaped and Isolde replied in her gruff unfriendly voice, "No, these are called 'Hearts of Stars'. Every star in this sky has one."

Wendy looked at the crystal closely and saw that it had taken the shape of a cat. She was awed, "How do you do that?"

Isolde shrugged, "It's a gift, see every star has a different heart except the Zodiac's, only one heart exists at a time in those constellations."

She bit her lip; she was deciding something before she said quickly, "Look it will be better if I show you."

Isolde veered off course and Wendy was jerked to the side. They both halted in front a cluster of stars and Isolde said pulling her hand through the star, "This is the Zodiac sign Leo."

She opened her hand and a crystal lion appeared. Isolde explained, "A Zodiac acts as one star, they take the longest to regenerate their hearts once they are taken, about 2 years or so." She put the lion back to its rightful star and handed the crystal cat to Wendy, "These are, however, very common to those who can retrieve them, but to those who can't, they're precious."

She looked around the stars then said; "We need to go now!" she pulled on Wendy's hand and they free-falled down from the blanket of stars. Wendy saw a black ocean come hurtling towards them and thought that Isolde was going to throw her into the water like she had done at Neverland.

Isolde seemed to read her thoughts, "I won't throw you in, you'd be killed if you put a finger in those waters."

Wendy shuddered at the thought and Isolde pulled up and they sped towards the dark mainland.

It was completely devoid of any natural light, the sky was navy blue, just after dusk. Twilight.

Isolde said, "It's like Neverland, without darkness. Netherworld never gets light." They stopped at the mainland and Isolde lowered until they were hovering about a metre from the ground. Wendy prepared herself to land but Isolde remained firm, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Wendy jerked back up and glared at Isolde questioningly and the girl simply shrugged and said, "Ethereal's are really nasty, you wouldn't like them."

Wendy gasped then said in a doubtful voice, "Then why do you have Tsilla?"

Isolde shook her head, "I had to do bad things to get Tsilla the way he is now, you don't need to know why."

Wendy huffed, "do they all look like what Tsilla does?"

Isolde sighed; she stopped in mid air then scooped her hand down into the fog. As she did she said in an abrupt voice. "Like what my stupid brother implies, Ethereal's are parasites, nasty things they are, very nasty'.

Suddenly her hand jerked and from the fog Isolde pulled out a long slug-like creature.

It was midnight black but all Wendy could see were the rows upon rows of teeth lining the mouth of the slug.

It jerked towards Isolde and Wendy screamed, covering her eyes. She got a tingling sensation running up her arms and she flung them away only to see shadows run up Isolde's arm and engulf the Ethereal she held.

There was a growling sound and the slug vanished, Isolde flicked her hand and Tsilla's wolf shadow slunk around her body.

She said simply, "once they get inside you that's it." She folded her arms, "they need a host, once they get one they take half possession of your heart and soul, most just feed from you and are a simple nuisance like all parasites, but I got a bargain from Tsilla and we cooperate, I take care of him and he takes care of me."

Wendy was repulsed but she gulped and asked one more question, "What happens if they are taken out?"

Isolde had the 'final' tone;

"We die!"

She floated through the fog and Wendy took that Isolde didn't want to talk.

Wendy was unsure as she followed; she glanced down and saw a dark object scurry along the barren earth.

All she could think was that Isolde had one of them inside of her.

So Tsilla had been grotesque and absolutely disgusting like the rest of them.

Wendy was now silent and Isolde heard Tsilla whisper, "How do you think she will act with the others?"

Isolde felt anger burn her and she thought furiously, "If she even so much as looks at them funny I will slit her throat."

She sighed, "If I have Wendy, that will bring Peter, then my plan would have worked, now hopefully, he will listen."

All was silent for a moment before Isolde thought, "I really do hope that he will listen to me Tsilla, I hate being like this, hate it so much'.

"For now" Tsilla whispered, "think of the others, they will need you, more than anybody else."

"But later on" Isolde interjected "I wont be here, they will need Peter."

"You don't know that" Tsilla growled, "Just focus on the living now Isolde."

Wendy watched the back of the girl in front of her and possibly wondered what she could be thinking, Isolde had refrained from telling Wendy certain things but she had certainly told a great deal more than what her brother had.

Wendy felt betrayed, why did Peter fight to keep this dark place a secret?

Had he really banished his sister to the slums because she took care of a parasite or had something else happened that put Isolde on the bad books of her brother?

All she could see through the thinning fog was barren grey earth; it was a seriously miserable place to live. There was no life anywhere except the writhing Ethereal's under Wendy's feet feeling the warmth of a new, untaken host.

Withered trees littered the cracked earth and large boulders looked like they had been thrown down from the heavens. They were scattered in odd angles everywhere.

Isolde landed neatly on top of a large peaking rock and gazed over the land and said, "Well Wendy" she said with an unsmiling voice, "Welcome to the shadowed star of Neverland, The Netherworld has no light, no life, utterly and horribly miserable and where the most terrible curses are put upon-."

Wendy stopped and saw Isolde's elfin like ears prick and her sharp eyes darted through the fog.

Before Wendy could even comprehend what was happening, Isolde darted towards her and knocked her clean off the rock with her dagger in hand.

A large shadow monster leapt from the fog centimetres from where Wendy was standing. Isolde jumped to her lithe feet and tackled the beast which resembled a large cat like creature the size of a small horse.

White teeth gleamed in the faint moonlight and Isolde growled in anger as razor sharp claws raked right across her leg, slicing her garments. The large cat roared and Wendy scrambled tho her feet and hid behind the boulder.

Isolde was fighting and Wendy didn't do any help if she acted stupidly that could get her ultimately killed.

There was another large shape that erupted from the fog and Wendy saw Isolde dart from the boulder with both her dagger and sword standing off against the two large cat shades. Wendy thought nothing could get worse until the low mist on the earth flurried and she was able to hear the squelching, slimy noise of what Ethereal's would be.

She would get attacked by slugs and Isolde would have to save her.

Would she?

Isolde was not Peter, and the shadow girl had still yet to gain Wendy's trust. She could still be using Wendy for a bad cause.

Wendy scrambled back up onto the boulder and saw the Ethereal's hit the rock with a small 'thwack.' She turned her head back around and with a heavy heart saw Isolde get tackled down out of the air and land with a bang on the grey earth, underneath the large black paws of a feline shade.

It roared in her face and Isolde struggled vainly her hat falling off and her long dark hair cascading over the dust. She was only a small girl, she easily fit underneath the massive paw and she was stuck.

Wendy's mind whirled but that instantly turned to panic when the second cat shadow made a loud hiss and she saw it stalking towards her. Red eyes gleamed at her and Isolde choked out from under her cat captor, "Wendy run, there isn't much you can do, use-use", she sputtered off and the cat neared a terrified Wendy.

The darkness engulfed them and then there was another loud roar.

From the darkening fog, another large cat leapt out. It was large, not as large as the shades though.

Wendy was almost in tears when the third cat showed up.

When the moon appeared she saw in the silver light that the newcomer cat was a large, white tiger.

It tackled the shade off Isolde and the girl was instantly on her feet with her sword in her hand running towards the shade staling Wendy.

Her violet eyes were flashing with anger and she shouted to the cat, "You just can't help yourself can you?"

She lunged right at the shade thrusting her sword right into the shoulder of the shadow.

The cat roared and black blood spurted down Isolde's sword. She grunted with effort as she pulled it back out and she gasped to Wendy, "The tiger is here to help us, whatever you do, _do _not distract him."

Gazing around desperately Wendy saw the tiger raking its large black claws through the shadow cat, so it must be like a pet Isolde owned or something.

Wendy looked back to Isolde and saw the girl lift up into the sky then free fall back down slicing her sword right into the skull of the cat.

Metres away at the exact same time, the cat the tiger was fighting fell with an equally loud thud.

Abandoning her sword lodged in the cat, Isolde sped back over the boulder and had the tiger's broad head in a strangling embrace. "You're ok" she whispered, "I'm so glad you are ok."

A glistening tear rolled down her pale face and Wendy was struck with pity and guilt. Isolde was protecting animals.

The tiger growled at Wendy and Isolde got up, her face hard now. "You're right", she glared at Wendy and said, "Alright, get my sword; we need to get moving immediately." Her hand never left the tiger's head and Wendy fell down the boulder, to the still quivering, dead shadow cat.

The sword was wedged in its head and Wendy hesitantly reached up and brushed the steel. She drew away quickly feeling the fright filling her again, she had to crawl up that dead cats head and pull a stuck sword out.

She bit her tongue; if she didn't act quickly she was sure that Isolde would walk away with that tiger and leave her in the fog, especially with large shadow creatures and Ethereal's.

She put her foot forward and it slipped into the slimy mouth of the creature. She squeaked out in shock but she forced herself upwards grasping the fur on the forehead to heave herself upwards.

When she reached the top of the head she had to use all her strength to pull the sword out of the cats head. It gave way and she went tumbling down the back of the cat.

The sword vanished and before Wendy could hit the earth she landed on something soft and warm.

The tiger had broken her fall and Isolde hovered above them and said in a dark voice, "We need to go, immediately."

She glared down to Wendy and said, "Hold onto Emery tightly, we will be running and if you fall off, I might stop but Emery will not."

She looked to the horizon and Wendy was hoisted off the ground by the tiger and she held onto the scruff of the neck burying her face into the white fur.

Before they took off into the fog, Isolde said in a grim voice, "Your purpose will be known after this Wendy, and I expect you to keep your word."

* * *

They were running, faster than Wendy expected, her head was whirling as the tiger kept pace with a speeding Isolde.

The fog was whipped away and began to clear, Ethereal's became less populated.

When the tiger finally stopped, Wendy was wobbly on her feet. Colours swam before her eyes and Wendy heard Isolde say, "Lets take her down, she isn't that bright-."

She was cut off by an irritated growl by the tiger and she snapped, "I will tell you later, now get down there."

Wendy's vision cleared and she saw a large heap of boulders, the tiger pushed a boulder aside and Isolde pushed her in.

They went underground and a small path led to a large cleared out underground cavern. It was like Peter's hideout but much more cleverly sealed.

She turned around to Isolde; she didn't expect to be taken to her home.

Isolde glared at her critically now, her eyes sought out every truth and she said, "You _must _keep your promise Wendy."

Her voice was cold and weary and Wendy just gulped and nodded.

Isolde nodded and then out of Wendy's peripheral vision she saw the tiger grow larger. She turned her head and saw the tiger get up onto two feet. The fur parted and the paws widened. She gasped as the paw reached up and grabbed the snarling teeth of the tiger's head.

It was pulled back and with horror, Wendy saw that it was a hood. Dark green eyes regarded her among black waves of tangled hair.

The tiger was in fact a boy.

* * *

**Yay, there he is :) hanging on a large cliffhanger :) so if you enjoyed leave a review and I will put up chapter 5 :)**

**Love Jess xX**


	5. Cursed

**Hi everyone, I have seen this story gain some interest.. I had this short chapter sitting on my computer for ages and I decided to finish it. Mind you its only short, its an introduction to Isolde's version of the 'Lost Boys'. Feel free to imagine what you think they look like :)**

**Feel free to leave a comment or review and say what you think is going to happen in this story :) Ideas are welcome and I will dedicate chapters to my reviewers who come up with mind sparking ideas :)**

***Sigh* I dont own Peter Pan, but I do claim ownership of Isolde and her Lost Kids :) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Wendy nearly died of shock when the tigers head was pulled back. She skittered back a few steps and Isolde stepped towards the boy saying in a careful voice, "This is Wendy; she's here to help you."

Wendy watched wearily and the tiger hood growl its obvious displeasure. The boy said darkly, "**Us, **Isolde, not '**me**', '**us**'!" His oak green eyes glinted as he looked back to Wendy as Isolde said, "Wendy meet Emery."

Wendy nodded her head shakily "Pleasure." The tiger (not Emery himself) growled wearily, a clear warning telling Wendy to keep her distance. Isolde's solemn face broke into the first real smile Wendy had seen. She gripped the white fur of Emery and hugged him fiercely.

Emery hugged Isolde back then shouted "Everybody, quick! Isolde is finally home!"

"There's more?" Wendy thought.

Then she felt the whole cavern moving and from everywhere animals appeared. Wendy fell against the stone wall in horror, Isolde seemed relieved and delighted.

There was a wolf howl followed by an excited girl's voice, "Isolde, Isolde I'm so glad that you're back." A large shaggy wolf with gleaming yellow eyes shot past Wendy. She was able to see a tumble of brown hair under the hood but the large head of the wolf obscured the top half of her head. The wolf's tail wagged happily and Isolde let go of Emery and almost squealed "Lielah! Oh I'm so happy to see you."

Isolde was smacked into by two other animals, Wendy was totally awed.

A girl with long honey gold locks was a large creamy/gold barn owl. The Owl was beautiful, its wise black eyes regarded Wendy coolly and the wings (her arms) ruffled.

"Oh Melaine" Isolde embraced the Owl girl and a darker girl, one dressed as a Raven cawed indignantly, "Hey" she protested "Don't forget me." Her hair was a glistening veil of black/blue feathers and the Raven's head sat snugly on her head. The eyes blinked rapidly then snapped at the Owl clicking its large black beak in annoyance. Isolde giggled and the Owl girl, Melaine, hooted irritably "Control your Raven Phoenix, it pisses the Owl off."

The girls stepped back complaining as Emery's large white paw swept out and he snarled, "Give the boy s a chance to say hello you jabber jaws."

The girls parted and Wendy saw two more kids walk up. Both were boys. One was a dazzling, midnight blue fox with two sweeping tails, a fox or to put it correctly a Kitsune and the other was a large python. Six animal children, that's what Isolde protected.

They terrified Wendy but she had to remind herself that they were only children, Isolde and Emery looked around fifteen the rest, eleven to twelve,

"Hey!" the wolf girl stated, "Isolde who's she?" she gestured to Wendy who now had all the children's curious but weary attention. She was regarded with large, sorrowful eyes by all the children except the wolf Lielah, the wolf head far too big for her own. Instead, angry yellow wolf eyes glared at her.

Emery spoke for an uncertain looking Isolde, "This is Wendy, Isolde befriended her." He was interrupted by the Owl Melaine, "How come she isn't an animal" she pouted and the wolf whined, "That isn't fair, I hate being like this."

Wendy wondered why the kids would hate being the way they are until Lielah said what she had said. Suddenly her Wolf hood bared its fangs, snarling savagely, her hand formed into the wolf paw and it reached up with blinding speed and raked the sharp claws across Lielah's jaw.

Wendy saw the splatter of blood fall to the ground and Isolde barked in alarm, "Come on guys, keep yourself in control, don't let the beasts win."

The wolf howled ferociously followed by Lielah's scream of pain and horror. The Owl flung out its wings and the Raven shrieked, the Kitsune barked baring sharp fangs and all Wendy heard were the agonised cried of children in complete pain.

Isolde broke free of the guard Emery had and opened her arms. Darkness and shadows spewed from the girl and Tsilla leapt out growling and snarling. The animal children faltered and snarled back. The boy, as the python piped up first, "Wow! Look at Tsilla."

The python head flicked out its tongue and extended out further regarding the large Tsilla wolf curiously. Then the boy pouted, "That's it, I want an Ethereal." he got up stretching his snake skin and Isolde shouted "Tyrone! No, I had to do terrible things to get Tsilla like this." The shadow Wolf nodded his massive head and the Owl, Melaine whispered from underneath her hood which had fallen back in front of her eyes, "He looks stronger now, will you use him to fight?"

Isolde stiffened, "I can't risk him, and if he is found out then we are all in danger."

The kids murmured and Lielah whimpered staining her furry, top half of her hand. Blood drizzled down her chin and Isolde pulled a small cloth from her garments and gently wiped the gash marks on Lielah's face.

Wendy stepped from the wall and inched closer to the scene and she was able to see the damage dealt by the angry Wolf. She was able to fathom that the children weren't completely in control of the beasts.

As she leant down beside Isolde, the girl whispered to her "They are cursed, to live in the bodies of animals. Most of the time they are in control but they share with the beasts, when they get angry my kids suffer the consequences."

Wendy looked to the kids and saw the gash marks across the Python boys face and body, despite his battered, scaly appearance they boy gave her a toothy grin, "They are battle scars, there's no point in having them if you hide them." He walked over and leant down beside Isolde and Wendy. The python flicked out its tongue and Lielah's tail went between her legs and her ears flattened. "Get away from me Tyrone" she said in a shaky voice. Wendy looked up and saw the hood inching away and she caught sight of shadowed brown eyes.

"Ty!" there was another warning and Wendy heard Emery "Get away, you know the wolf doesn't like you." Tyrone pouted, "The Wolf doesn't like anybody, even your Tiger is more lenient Em."

He stepped back and pouted and Isolde wiped away the last of the blood murmuring softly "Its ok now Lielah." She leant back on her heels and added "Soon everything will get better and we can get away from this god awful place."

The Wolf growled and instantly Tsilla growled back keeping his authority. His red eyes flashing dangerously.

There was a moment of silence before the girl spoke to Wendy "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lielah, my beast is the Wolf obviously, any friend of Isolde's is a friend of mine."

Wendy smiled lightly "pleasure to meet you Lielah." Wendy faltered when Lielah extended out her arm and held out her hand. She knew that Isolde was watching her critically; hurting the children in any way would certainly anger the dark girl.

Lielah's hand was unusual; the inside of her hand was normal, human. She had normal human fingers until you looked at the top half of her hand. It was shaped like a wolf paw, shaggy silver fur decorated the girls hand and up her arm. She was as much as a beast as she was a girl.

Hesitantly, Wendy reached out and grasped Lielah's hand. It was very warm, out of her peripheral vision, Wendy saw Isolde nod in approval and she stood to her feet. Lielah gave a small smile from underneath her hood and gently touched the gashes along her face. She winced slightly and the Owl girl whispered "It's alright Lielah, it'll fade you will have a scar like me now." She pulled her honey locks away to reveal three neat scars down her cheek.

Wendy couldn't help but feel disgusted, these children seemed to be suffering to no end, Isolde was protecting them from something or somebody. She had come to seek help and was attacked by a callous Peter.

Did Peter know about the kids trapped here? Was this what he was trying to hide? Wendy didn't know whether or not everything Peter said was true. Isolde had broken everything that had been kept secret and revealed all. At the cost of her own safety.

Wendy was helped up to her feet by a large white paw and she saw the stony expression that belonged to the Tiger, Emery. He regarded her coolly and said in a flat voice, "You would have questions without a doubt." He cast a quick gaze to Isolde who was talking animatedly to the Kitsune and the Raven. The look of relief and contentment was evident on her face.

"I will talk to you alone" Emery said in a low voice. He let go of Wendy and started to walk towards another entryway. He walked with sureness and power rippled throughout the Tigers body.

He turned slightly "You coming or not?" The Tiger's large yellow eyes sparked dangerously and Wendy scuttled after Emery, this guy was probably much more dangerous than what Isolde was. One that wasn't supposed to be messed around with.

Once they were away from the noise and they were alone, Emery spun around to Wendy in the low candle light. His teeth were sharp and he hissed "What did Isolde do when she found you?"

A little frightened, Wendy replied falling over her words "Something bad had happened at my house, Isolde came and saved my brothers and I." Emery's eyes narrowed and Wendy rushed on "I think she was originally only going to bring me here, but when she realised that she had to take John and Michael as well she took us to Neverland."

"Neverland!" Emery snapped, he ran his fingers through the white Tiger fur in exasperation "She knows she isn't welcome there, did her idiot of a brother find her?"

Wendy was almost too afraid to answer but her mouth went traitor and she stammered "Yes he did, Isolde tried to speak to him and he didn't listen, them they had a fight and Isolde kidnapped me after that."

Emery looked livid, he didn't say anything. His eyes went hard and Wendy squeaked "I swear that it wasn't my fault, Peter wouldn't listen to me, then Isolde kept saying that she needed my help."

Emery turned around, his long white tail flicking out irritably "She thinks we need your help, Isolde bought you here to take care of us."

"I beg your pardon?" Wendy asked befuddled and Emery said in a dark voice "The kids call him the 'Evil Man'. He was the one to curse us; he put us in the body of a beast and tortured us all greatly. That's until Isolde came and saved us, ever since she disappeared with us he has been after her. He wants her dead."

Wendy gulped; she didn't like where this story was going. What was Isolde planning for Wendy? She was unsure; her eyes remained locked on Emery as he peeked through the doorway. When he was satisfied that nobody was around he said, "Isolde is going to go out and stop the 'Evil Man'. She is certain that she will be killed, she is going to use her secret weapon."

"Tsilla!" Wendy whispered.

Emery nodded "She has been powering Tsilla up for a long time, both accept the fate if they are to be killed in the process. Then, you will take charge of the children and possibly take them to Neverland. They all deserve so much more than this bloody place." The Tiger growled softly and Wendy asked in a timid voice, "How did Isolde get Tsilla?"

Emery peeked out again then strode across the stone room and said, "Well Tsilla is an Ethereal, they are parasites that feed on ones heart and soul. They can be vile and make their host sick. They are a huge burden to carry." He tried to readjust his Tiger hood, but the Tiger lashed out baring its fangs and Wendy jumped back gasping.

Emery pulled his hand away from the teeth and went on as if nothing happened, "Tyrone, our little reptilian pain in the ass, likes to collect all sorts of different things. He went out one day and came back with a jar that held an Ethereal inside. He didn't want to let it go, he kept it here and it scared everyone in case it got out and infected one of us."

He leant against the stone wall and glared at Wendy as he recited the story, "At that time, Isolde was trying to figure out a way to help everybody, she was hardly around. But when she found out that Tyrone had bought home a parasite she flew the coop. She went to go kill the Ethereal but the little sneak had hidden the jar."

Emery chuckled wryly;

"The days that followed, Isolde researched up on Ethereal's and learnt of their life cycles and what they can do, turns out they mature into Shape changers if they are fed souls. Isolde came back and found the jar Tyrone had and spoke to it. They are intelligent if they choose to listen. The Ethereal was on the brink of dying and Isolde bargained with it, offering her body as a sanctuary if the Ethereal pulls his weight and helps with her predicament. That's how Tsilla came to be. He is like one of the family, it's hard to believe that he used to be like a maggoty, disgusting _thing, _sure Isolde got a little sick with him but he tries not to be the parasite he is. He defends his kind if they are mocked or killed but he wouldn't associate himself with them again, Isolde belongs to him and he is like her angel."

Emery trailed off and Wendy whispered "You say that like you're jealous of Tsilla." The Tiger boy shrugged, "I envy the love and devotion Isolde has for him, he helped us all control the beasts that live within us. I respect him but yeah, if Isolde would hold that much feeling for me."

He rubbed his face wearily and Wendy said in a little voice "Isolde adores you Emery, the entire time I was with her she was constantly praying that you would be ok, or she would mutter that she missed you far too much."

Emery snorted and there was a voice from the doorway, "So you told her?"

Both Wendy and Emery turned to see Isolde walk into the candlelit room. Her eyes were dark with emotion. She looked to Wendy, "You can't tell the kids" she almost begged "When I go, you have to take them to Peter keep them safe."

Her eyes were filling with real tears and Wendy nodded her head pathetically. Isolde went to Emery and he enveloped her with his long white tiger limbs.

"Why is Isolde crying?" there was a soft voice from the doorway yet again and Wendy saw the Raven girl, Phoenix flanked by the Kitsune. The Fox went to make a move to come in but there was a warning growl from Emery, "Stay out Adrian."

Adrian frowned "Why is Isolde crying?"

Wendy was quick and said "She is happy to be back, she missed you guys all so much. She spoke about you all, every minute I spent with her she was talking about you guys."

Adrian looked at Wendy wearily and Phoenix asked in a small voice, "Are you ok Issy?" Isolde pulled her face from Emery's fur and nodded, "Wendy is right, I'm just so relieved that you guys are ok and I'm finally back."

Taking that as a suitable answer both kids left and Wendy asked Isolde "So what do you do now?" Isolde smirked, "_We _wait, Peter acts stupidly. He would be here either this afternoon or late this evening. Then we defeat the Evil Man and you take my kids home to Neverland, it's where they belong."


End file.
